Girls Mind
by xXxQuothxXx
Summary: Who was there at the Tournament of Heroines? And more importantly, what happened? Set after Winner Take All. Betrayel and episodes after haven't happened yet.
1. Meeting : Raven's POV

**Authors Note: **_I will be continuing my one shot, but I just wanted to write this first. This is my first try at a chaptered story so you may have to bare with me on updates. On a different note, just watched TT: Trouble In Tokyo. Not going to post any spoilers, but man, that kicked butt!_

**Disclaimer: **_All mentioned characters belong to DC Comics or Marvel_

**Authors Note: **_All the girls in this are actual Comic book heroines or villainesses. They're not all young, but seeing as though TT Is in another universe to the comic book world and the Justice League Timeline, I think it's alright if I use them. Some belong to DC, some don't I'll make a list here._

**DC Girls**

Starfire, Raven, Terra, Batgirl, Wonder girl, Jinx, Cheshire.

**Marvel Girls**

Elsa Bloodstone (Bloodstone Miniseries), Dazzler (X-Men), Andromeda (Defenders)

**Girls Mind**

_Part One_

The dark greys of the Tower's wall structure were gone. Instead, it was replaced by a room with many brightly lit candles shimmering brightly. Starfire looked around. Next to her was Raven, she saw Terra standing slightly to her right. These where the only two she knew however. Many different girls stood around her, some she had seen on the news, others she had not.

"Welcome, champions all! You are hereby invited to compete..." Starfire lifted her head as a voice spoke from the shadows. There stood a very strange man, and coming from Starfire, he was very strange indeed.

"In the Tournament of Heroines!"

Starfire was getting very strange vibes from this man.

"Raven." She spoke to the girl next to her.

"Yeah?" Raven responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Her voice was layered with uncertainty and Raven didn't have to use her mind reading to figure that out.

"Me too," Raven placed both fingers to her head as she tried to connect with the Masters mind "But I'm not getting any bad readings from him. I think it's safe."

Starfire wrung her hands, still unsure. Suddenly, she remembered who she had seen earlier.

"Terra!" Swirling round, Starfire gripped Terra into a tight hug, not much unlike the last one.

As she was swung in a vice grip, Terra clenched her teeth and spoke though them, "It's nice to see you too Starfire, but could you put me down now?"

Blushing, Starfire accepted Terra's request and let her down gently. "I am most sorry friend; I do not know my own strength."

Terra smiled, "That's alright Star, me neither."

Raven walked over, "Nice to see you again Terra."

She held out her hand and shook Terra's in a very formal way. Terra shook her head mentally. If Starfire and Robin weren't head over heels for each other, she knew Robin and Raven would probably be dating.

"So how have you guys been? Bet it's been quiet at the Tower while I've been gone." Terra, under Robin's permission, had gone to the rocky outskirts of the City to practice. Well, at least that's what they thought she was doing.

Starfire giggled, "Yes friend, it is most quiet without the loud sounds of music that accompanied your stay."

Raven groaned, well there was one thing she didn't miss. Terra had a thing for heavy metal rock music. It was usually turned down low, but when Beast Boy had gotten his hands on it…Well, the result was disastrous.

"Did you ever find those things?" Terra said, referring to when Raven had chucked them out of the window after Beast Boy had repeated the chorus of 'Rock Your World' way too many times.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding? We never even looked."

The girls, minus Raven, broke out into hysterics. It was only until Raven noticed that the sounds of their hysteria were echoing did she remember where they were. Taking a slight glance round she noted that the only people in the room were girls. Slightly alarmed by so many people in one room, not too mention they were all staring at her, she whacked Starfire and Terra around the head and motioned for them to stop it.

It seemed that the jolt to the head had made the others notice the many people around them. Starfire, overjoyed at the thought of making new friends, scurried over to the nearest person and rattled off a greeting.

"Curiosity abounds. Please. Where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite colour; do you wish to be my friend?" Terra briefly remembered her asking the same questions when they first met. It even included the leaping in the face. She hung her head low and shook it, poor girl.

"Uh……. Themyscira, I don't know, Red and sure?" Each answer was said uncertainly, and as they were answered, Raven became more aware of who the girl was.

"Wondergirl, am I correct?" The small group turned their hands to her, under the spotlight again, Raven tried to steady herself. "The only females on earth that have come from Themyscira are Wonderwoman and Wondergirl, and seeing as you don't look old enough to be Wonderwoman, you'd have to be Wondergirl.

Proud of her success, Raven turned to the others around her and began taking in their deatails. Delving into their minds on the rare occasion she was clueless.

"Batgirl, Elsa Bloodstone, Dazzler, Chesire and Andromeda." Raven pointed to each one in turn.

Batgirl blinked, she wasn't all that surprised that her Alter Ego had been guessed, there was a large picture of a bat on her chest and her belt was styled in the shape of one. But even she didn't know half of the young ladies standing beside her, and she was taught by Batman!

"How do you know our names?" The one pointed out to be Elsa spoke up, "It is not as if we know you or your companions."

Raven narrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't expecting a question like that. She knew that many people were annoyed when a mind reader did their magic without their consent.

"I just know," she responded with the first thing that came into her head.

Seemingly satisfied with her response, Elsa settled back down on the wall she was previously leaning against.

"Are you all thick?" Raven whipped her head around. She knew that voice.

"Jinx…" She spat through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"If I knew do you think I would be coming over here to ask you?" Not saisfied with the answer, Raven raised her hand ready to blow Jinx back. "Go ahead, I can prove I'm not lying. Read my mind."

The atmosphere in the room changed.

"You can read minds?" Dazzler's eyes narrowed, remembering the last time she had had her mind read, she wasn't too keen on learning that someone had been in her mind without her permission.

"Yes," Starfire's perky voice rang out, "Raven is most wonderus at the reading of minds, is she not Terra?"

Sensing Raven's discomfort at being found out, she added her two cents. "She's not really that good, she can't really control it. Sometimes she just enters peoples mind unintentionally."

Raven blinked then she noticed Terra glaring out of the corner of her eye to Jinx and Starfire, as if warning them not to make a word. Jinx scoffed, and settled herself on a pedestal.

"Whatever."

The room was back to its previous comfort. Andromeda picked up a large stone ball and began to toss it around in her hands.

"Well, if you don't know why we are here, maybe that man from earlier will. After all, he seemed to be the one who has brought us here."

Wondergirl shrugged, "It's the best idea I've heard all day. Only one problem…"

"What?" Raven wasn't sure whether or not she was good or bad. All she had gained from looking inside her mind was a name. There was some sort of force field stopping her from reaching anything else. For now, she would have to trust her.

"We don't know where this guy is."

Dazzler sighed, "Well that's a bummer," She began to form a ball of light in her hands.

To anyone else, this would seem strange, but the girls in the room had seen much stranger things.

"Indeed," Elsa twisted the Bloodstone chocker she always wore around her neck, "But we are still going to look for him, yes?"

Batgirl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course we are. It wouldn't do for us to just stay here!"

Starfire flew up to her, "You are most right new friend. Come! We must find this man of mystery and figure out why he has brought us here!"

Using her Super strength, Starfire dragged Batgirl across the floor and grabbed Andromeda along the way. The others soon followed. Jinx sighed but pulled herself up and allowed her arm to be linked onto Dazzler's.

Soon enough, the only two left in the room were Raven and Cheshire. Cheshire raised her eyebrows at Raven and eased herself off the stone slab she was sitting on.

She didn't speak as she slinked across the chamber, but Raven could have swore she saw her wink at her just before she slipped around the doorway. She narrowed her eyes. There was just something about that girl that rubbed her the wrong way and made her uneasy. Making her own way out, she took one last look at the room before pressing the old wooden entrance gently into place and catching up with the others.

To her misfortune, she was placed next to Cheshire….

**End Chapter One**

**Authors Note: **_Well, there you have it, chapter one. If you're not sure about the others girls (Most probably the Marvel ones) Don't worry, there's no need to read up on them, their back stories most probably won't come into this much. I'd love some feedback on this, constructive critism is welcome. _

_A note on the characters. Usually, whenever I read a story that focuses on Batgirl or Donna Troy (Yes this is what Wondergirl I'm using) they usually end up getting bashed. Now this isn't always the case, but I'd just like to say. No characters will be bashed in this story. Not even the Master Of Games – however much I may want to. _


	2. What Banging? : Terra's POV

**Authors Note: **_Thank you for the lovely feedback so far. Also, thank you to KF Fan who gave me the correct spelling for the summary. I'm not 100 percent sure if I'm going to show/put one of the matches for the Tournament in this chapter (Depends how I feel) I've got the pairings all sorted out, they're based on abilities. I'm not very good at writing Terra's character (Or most of the others for that fact) but I'm going to try._

**Disclaimer: **_All mentioned characters belong to Marvel or DC Comics._

**Girls Mind**

_Part Two_

Terra caught Raven's eye as they continued on down the hallway. They'd been walking for about an hour now. So far, they had found nothing of particular interest – however, they had found five rooms, each with two beds. Suspiciously, they were decorated in each girl's favourite colour.

Seeing Raven turn away – she never was one for a long lasting conversation – Terra turned to Starfire. Starfire was chatting away to Batgirl, which Terra thought was quite odd, as any girl who liked Robin were terrified of Starfire. None of them were sure why, Star had never done anything to the many admirers of Robin (Ok, so many she had growled at that one girl, and slammed her. She might well have ruined her dress, and she might just have almost killed her in the process, but hey – it was Kitten! So Nobody was really bothered about that little incident.) The only logical explanation left was that either Batgirl wasn't scared of Starfire, or Batgirl didn't know who Starfire was. Terra herself was going with the last one. While the Titans were well known in Jump City, news of them still hadn't left the small seaside town. Seeing that Starfire wasn't going to speak to her anytime soon, she rounded on her neighbour.

"So…..Pretty creepy place, huh?"

The girl blinked, finally realising that Terra was indeed talking to her, she smiled and answered. "Not really, you should see the house I live in now. Let me tell you, sharing your room with a Frankenstein monster isn't all that fun."

Terra got bug eyed "Your joking, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, it is a manor, located in Britain, Boston to be precise. I cannot tell you too much, as my mother does not like it."

"You wouldn't be talking about Bloodstone House would you?" Jinx caught up with them, Dazzler trailing behind her.

Elsa nodded, "I am. You know of it?"

Jinx's head bobbed up and down, "I took up travelling before I came to Jump. It's a lovely house."

Dazzler finally caught up. "What's lovely?"

"Just Elsa's house," Terra replied. Elsa blushed, obviously not used to the attention she was getting.

"I've been nearly everywhere before, 'cept overseas. I bet it would be cool living with a Frankenstein monster! I thought living with Beast Boy was – oof!"

Terra was slammed into Wondergirl's back. The small party of girls stopped. Terra was just about to question why she had paused before she raised her hand in a shushing motion.

"Can you hear that?"

Terra pricked up her ears, "Nope. What are we supposed to be listening for?"

Raven shook her head at her, an action to which Terra pulled her tongue at. "The banging, idiot."

Listening more closely, Terra could see that Raven and Wondergirl were right. A low banging noise was echoing off the dark caverns of the hallway.

"What is it?" Terra jumped, Starfire had crept up behind her. She was sure she wasn't the only one who had been startled, because Dazzler was clutching her heart to the right of her.

"I don't know," Batgirl frowned, "It sounds like someone hammering something, but I'm not so sure."

"Hammering? Nah, it sounds more like your ordinary everyday banging." Andromeda replied.

"That came out of nowhere?" This isn't your everyday banging!"

The whole thing was starting to annoy Terra, and standing around arguing about the source of banging wasn't making it much better.

"Why don't we just go see what it is!" Terra nearly yelled this comment, but considering the way the other girls had been screaming at each other, she had decided against it.

The small group blinked. Not once, not twice, not even three times. In fact, it took them a total of thirty seven times (Terra had begun to get bored – so she counted) until they finally reached a decision.

"I guess we could," Cheshire pondered her words slightly as she spoke, "It could be a trap…"

Terra noted that this was the first time she had heard the masked girl speak.

"Or it couldn't." Raven spoke with a bit more spite in her voice than usual. "We just have to try."

Floating past the many doors, Raven didn't even stop to see if the others were following her. Wondergirl, not to be outdone, flew in a hurry to catch up to her. Starfire clutched at Batgirl and Dazzler's hands as Andromeda, Jinx and Cheshire picked up the pace at the end. Only Elsa and Terra were left.

The two looked at each other, as if challenging the other to move first. Finally, Terra smiled.

"So…Frankenstein monster huh?"

_End Part Two_

**Authors Note: **_So there we have it, part two completed. I was hoping to get some more of this done, but I'm going away and I don't know when I'm coming back so I wanted to get this up quickly. I'm trying to get the Titans to be friendlier with the other girls. _

_Here's the Friendship's I've got so far – if you want to see any different ones, don't hesitate to say so._

_Terra / Elsa_

_Batgirl / Starfire_

_Raven / Wondergirl_

_Jinx / Andromeda_

_Dazzler / Jinx / Starfire / Terra_

_The Terra / Elsa one and the Starfire / Batgirl friendships will show up quite a lot. We'll be getting some peeks in on the boys now and again, some guest appearances as well. There's going to be no romance in this story – unless any one wants Slash pairings (Wink) Just joking. I like Slash pairings but I just don't think they'd fit in here. Although, I'm getting quite partial to the Batgirl / Starfire slash pairing._


	3. CandyFloss and Ice Cream : Star's POV

**Authors Note: **_Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter – and to people who read the second (I know you're out there) One of the matches will be in this chapter. Everything's all planned out; I'm just putting it in motion. I'm not that good at writing Starfire's character – but I suppose I'll have to try. First time at really writing action – so bare with me._

**Disclaimer: **_All mentioned characters belong to DC or Marvel Comic Books_

**Girls Mind**

_Part Three_

Starfire clung to Batgirl's arm as the light from the caverns began to dim down. She cringed as the loud screeching of bats reached her delicate ears. Batgirl didn't seem to be bothered by the bats. Starfire supposed she liked the noise – after all, why would she walk around dressed like one if she didn't like the creatures? Starfire liked bats. They were one of the first animals she caught sight of on her coming to earth. Although, she had seen many interesting animals on Tameran, earth's creatures still amazed her.

"I guess you don't like bats, huh?" Batgirl's voice shook her out of her wondering.

Starfire's head bobbed side to side. "You are most incorrect friend. I like Bats – I just do not like the noise they make."

A hand slapped to Starfire's ear as the said mentioned creatures started up a new song.

"Ah, I see. Superman has the same problem whenever he comes over to the Batcave." Batgirl smiled, but upon seeing Starfire's blank look, she frowned. "You've never heard of the Batcave?"

"No."

"How about Batman?"

"There is a Man of Bats?" Starfire blinked.

"I'll take that as a no…How about Robin?"

At this, Starfire perked up. "Oh yes! I have heard of Robin."

Batgirl's smile returned. "I'm glad of that, but how you know Robin over Batman surprises me. How do you know who Robin is?"

Starfire grinned, "Why would I not know Robin? He is my best friend."

Batgirl was stunned at this, "You're….Best….Friend…?"

Not noticing her new friends' sudden change in mood, Starfire carried on. "Oh yes, I have been friends with Robin upon arrival on this planet. We engaged in the lip contact so that I might learn English. He was very understanding about all of that – now we are the best of friends."

A lock of red hair was cautiously tucked behind a black mask "So are you and him –"

Batgirl had no time to ask her question. The moment the words were about to leave her lips, her hand was grabbed from behind and she was shoved in the direction of a wooden door. Seeing the girl take off, Starfire allowed herself to drop into line beside Terra and Elsa. Seeing Terra's questioning look, Starfire inquired on Batgirl's change.

"Did you tell her about you and Robin?"

She frowned, "Yes, why would I not?"

"Did you also tell her about the way you learned English?" Elsa stood to the side a little bit, uneasy with the way the conversation was going.

"Of course. There is nothing wrong with telling her this – is there?"

Terra sighed, the sigh she used when Beast Boy said something stupid – the one she had learned from Raven.

"Well….-" Jinx cut her off.

"She and Robin used to be close. I don't know how close – but I know they were close." Terra glared at Jinx, as if telling her that she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh." That was all she said. Elsa had now moved away and was talking in a low voice to Dazzler.

"Well," after a few moments silence, she spoke up. "There is nothing wrong with that. I mean, it is not as if me and Robin are anything more than friends," She swore she heard Terra scoff at this comment. "So there is nothing to worry about."

"What ever you say Star, whatever you say."

Directing her attention away from the girls beside her, she grabbed at their hands. "Come along friends! We must see why the others are crowding around this door."

The girls were just about to walk up to the crowd, when a big flash of light caused them to close their eyes.

_Break_

Eyes fluttering open, Starfire looked around. The scenery had changed once again. No longer was she in the crowded hallways of a castle – she was stuck on some form of floating ship. The place itself was very bright – and coming from Starfire, the girl who had decorated her room with bright shades of purple, this meant something. Bubbles of pink and shades of mint green swirled around outside the ships safety barriers. All in all, in Starfire's honest opinion, the place looked like mint ice cream and candy floss mixed together in a giant blender.

A groaning noise brought her back to earth. Hastily searching for the source of the noise, Starfire began to fly upwards.

"Hello?" She questioned, voice breaking as she swallowed deeply. "Is anyone here?"

"Starfire…?" Her eyes widened.

"Friend!" She hurriedly floated over to the girl. "It is so wonderful to see you! Do you happen to know why we are here?"

"Not a clue," A hand clasped onto Starfire's as she pulled herself up. "Maybe it's a –"

A buzzing from a nearby TV set made Wondergirl stop her sentence. On the set, a picture of the strange man the girls had seen before came up.

"Welcome young warriors! To the Tournament of Heroines! A friendly competition between the world's greatest girl heroes!"

His face was replaced by a blank screen. But it wasn't to remain blank for long; a video clip of Raven came up on the screen. The tiny pixel of Starfire's friend created black swirls of magic that began to smash up some of the many robots on screen.

"Raven! Mistress of Magic!"

The video froze and was moved to the background. A new clip came up. This time, it was of Terra. The camera was blocked out for a second as boulders and many other types of rock hit the screen. When all these had gone, Starfire could see that these were the same moves Terra had used when showing off her powers the second time round.

"Terra! The little girl with the big attitude."

The same as before happened to Terra's small introduction, and it switched to a clip of Starfire. She blushed as she watched her minuscule self beat upon thousands of tiny robots.

"Starfire! Alien Powerhouse."

Over the minute or so, Starfire watched as each girl she had met before came up onto the screen and displayed tremendous boosts of power. Even the none super powered heroes like Batgirl seemed to be made out to be even stronger then she thought they were.

"I guess it's a fighting competition," Starfire stared at Wondergirl. She blushed, "I mean, why else would he bother showing us clips of each other fighting. And he did say this was a tournament."

The alien nodded, "I suppose you are right. Though, the thought of hurting my friends makes me very unhappy."

Wondergirl was just about to respond, when a voice bleeped over the intercom.

"Match Two! Wondergirl Vs Starfire! Begin!"

Starfire clapped a hand over her neck as she felt something attach to it. However, she didn't have long to dwell on this, as Wondergirl was zooming towards her, fist outstretched. Pushing a hand out in front of her, Starfire caught Wondergirl's hand and swung the girl round before letting go.

The star spangled hero crashed into numerous boxes and barrels before finally sliding to a stop. Growling – something she had never done before – Wondergirl flipped herself up and went at Starfire again. Slamming her right hand up against Starfire's nose, she quickly followed this up with a kick in the stomach. Clutching her bleeding nose, Starfire hissed and let loose a flurry of Starbolts. Each tiny emerald ray hit their mark, causing her opponent to loose her balance and send her tumbling towards the barrier.

Quickly grabbing the rail, Wondergirl forced herself upright and continued her attack on Starfire. Not really knowing what she was doing, Starfire inhaled and threw some more Starbolts at the speeding Amazon. Now knowing what she was up against, she held up her arms and let her bracelets deflect the beams. The bracelets she was wearing were the same type as her sisters. Moulded from the shield of Aegis – the same as Diana's – it was nearly indestructible and there was no way in hell that the Starbolts were going to get past them.

Noting that her attacks were not working, Starfire decided on hand to hand fighting. Making sure that she had a firm grip over her super strength, she pulled back her fist and let the most powerful punch she had ever created loose. The force of the attack was enough to send Wondergirl back five meters. Making sure that the girl wasn't about to get up, Starfire moved over to the girl. All feelings of rage and anger gone, she cautiously pressed her hand against Donna's face.

"Friend…?" Before she even had time to check up on the girl's breathing, the same bright light as before blew up in her face.

The candy floss and ice cream scene was gone. She was back in the empty room she had first met the others in. No one else was around. Ignoring the sharp buzzing on her neck, she sat on a pedestal and waited.

_End Part Three_

**Authors Note: **_Like I said, I'm afraid I might of made Starfire out of character a bit. I'm quite happy with the way the action scene turned out – not ecstatic, but happy. _

_You might be wondering about the pain in Starfire's neck and the sudden change in mood. There's a reason for this, figure it out. Or ya'know, I could just tell you. But where would the fun in that be?_

_Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!_


	4. Just Like Home

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the review last chapter guys! And yes! You were right, Agent, that is what the MOG is doing D Glad someone caught that. Trying my hand at action again – god help you all.

**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters in this belong to DC or Marvel Comic Books.

**Girls Mind**

**Chapter Four**

Batgirl cursed. Loudly. Running a gloved hand over her bleeding lip, she ducked behind a metal crate. The interior of the room was not much unlike Gotham. With polluted fumes seeping through the place and thousands of metal barrels, crates and other objects loitered around it looked very much like the Harbour. Cringing as a well aimed barrel came flying her way; she tucked and rolled before pulling out a Batarang. Without aiming, she let the object fly. The sleek object flew through the room, its sharp edges making it easy for it to cut through each crate.

A pained hiss gave Batgirl the knowledge that her hasty throw had hit its mark. Sucking in gasps of air as she ran, she quickly moved towards the girl in front of her – no control in her choices of movement. Raising her foot, she hit out with a kick that had taken her a total of five months to perfect. The kick did barely any damage to the hardened face of her opponents mask, but that didn't stop her from yelling in surprise.

Clutching at her mask to secure it back into place, Cheshire growled and let loose her own kick – the same one she had used to take out many people before – and the force of the kick flung Batgirl backwards. Before she slammed into a crate, she pulled out a grappling hook and sent it into the foggy mist. Going by Batman's teachings, she used the shadows as a cloak and stealthily moved towards Cheshire.

Looking round, lips drawn tightly together (Although no one could tell it) Cheshire moved the log sleeves of her Kimono up to reveal three metal claws. Raising them up, she let her gaze wander round the pitch black room. She turned, slowly and deathly quiet. It all happened in a short bitter sweet moment. Batgirl came crashing down from somewhere above her. Propelling herself foreword, she aimed her metal plated boots at the unprotected area near Cheshire's stomach. Cheshire was unable to defend herself from the surprise attack. A large tear formed on her Kimono. A shocked expression took place on her hidden face.

Gasping, Batgirl let loose a flurry of punches and kicks. Unmoving, Cheshire was repeatedly thrown backwards and forewords. Finally stopping her attack, Batgirl readied herself for the final blow. It never came. Just as she was about throw a Batarang to finish her off, Cheshire suddenly moved. Grasping Batgirls hand, she ignored the shocked gasp from the girl and threw her to the side like a rag doll. Using her thick, plaited hair as a weapon, she swung it round, making it harder and harder for Batgirl to get up.

Crashing to the floor yet again, she was able to gurgle out a few words. Her last ounce of pride gone, she begged for Cheshire to take mercy on her.

Smirking evilly, she let her hair stop twirling and once again raised her arms to show the deadly blades. Pushing her self up onto her hands, Batgirl tried to get away. Calmly walking towards the crawling girl, Cheshire clawed at each thread of hair. Slashing at the red locks, she sliced each piece of Batgirl's long hair. Stepping back, she turned around, thinking her job was done.

It wasn't.

Crawling upwards and leaping out at Cheshire with new found strength, she repeated the same kick she had used before. This time, it hit its mark. Sprawling on the floor, Cheshire groaned. Pushing herself upwards she was about to get up when a well placed stomp of a foot had her back down in seconds. Bringing her hands backwards, she grabbed at Batgirl's foot and threw her over her body. Her body surging with energy, she ran up to Batgirl, swirled and aimed her thin form carefully. Harshly jerking her arms in front of her, she drew back her sleeves and hoped that the sixteen year old would stay in one place.

No such luck.

Bringing out a retractable bow staff, Batgirl blocked Cheshire's attack with ease. She followed this up by pushing the girl away with her feet – her steel plated boots making large foot shape on Cheshire's dress. The battle carried on like this for a little while – with seemingly no hope for Cheshire. When, out of nowhere, a freak storm began to blow up. Rain lashed down from the darkened ceiling and the mist increased dramatically. Pausing to push her hair out of her eyes (Her mask had fallen off a while back) Cheshire scanned the room slowly. Noting that Batgirl was unprepared for the sudden change in weather, she rushed towards her. Blood seeping from her various wounds, she raised a bruised arm and punched Batgirl quite heavily in the face.

Caught unaware, Batgirl tried to hit her back, only to instead hit the guarded surface of a crate. Cursing heavily, she brought her fist to her mouth and began to suck it. Using the few precious moments she had, Cheshire inched closer and closer to her enemy. Steel tips glinting in the light of the fake moon, she whacked Batgirl quite firmly on the head. Watching her opponent's body going limp, Cheshire stood over it. What happened next was a blur to her.

In a bright flash of colours, she was brought back to where she started. Brows raised, her eyes sought out movement in the arched room.

"You are quite wet," the voice startled her.

Spinning around, ready to defend herself, she hissed at the newcomer.

"Who are you?"

"It is just me friend."

Relaxing at the soothing sounds of the alien girls tone, she calmly walked up to her.

"You have won the battle as well?" Nodding at Starfire's question, she leaned back.

Now the waiting began.

**End Chapter Four**

**Girls Mind**

**Authors Note: **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I felt the fighting seemed a bit forced in places and that's something I need to sort out for next time. Felt kind of bad for making Batgirl loose; but I needed to make the ending battle work. R&R people! Crits welcomed with love. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
